Infinite Stupidity
Sitemap INFINITE STUPIDITY ''' One of the stupid things in Infinite BS was scenes like this : While Booker 20 feet away is obviously approaching in plain sight openly/visibly brandishing a gun (something other civilians don't much do), these NPC Police are unrealistically and absurdly nonreactive, considering their supposed role and the warnings about evil intruders in the city. The designers wanted to present their little Tableaus of 'Columbia' in its normalcy, but did it too much in this moronic and lazy way. They wanted the player near enough to have a good closeup look at the scene. Unfortunately having the 'people' (something that should be the more important element) react at a distance would have the result of it all dissolving much too soon into violence, which would ruin the effect they wanted. A superior game might've had Booker AND Elizabeth keep assuming disguises (automatically grabbing and wearing lots of odd/amusing/strange stuff and using props), or cause diversions, to get close to their opponents before the mayhem began. The player THEN would be alot more interested in looking over each scene, rather then a just a glance before charging in, guns blazing. We coulda also had ALOT more '''different reactions from the ambient citizens on the Player's approach (versus run away and disappear, or just cringe in place, when violence started). Add a bit more varying reaction from the OPPONENT NPCs. Columbia is awash in guns, so why not have more ordinary people pull out guns/etc and defend their city from the 'evil doers' ? Clues in the scene might've suggested where the Player should go to get closest (multiple paths causing variations). The player's character then also might not have to be such an absurd 'Bullet Sponge' to handle the constant walking directly into intense weapon fire. A huge opportunity was lost for this game. ---- ---- Absurd crap like this to justify the 'Class Warfare' the game presents in its attempt to portray social ills of 'real' America 1900, NO MATTER how illogical it is for the setting of 'Columbia'. 'Too much shit pushed together' was how one commentator (NOT from one of the ass-licking industry magazine) put it. ---- Maybe if they had the imagination and writing-competency to explain that : Columbia EXPORTED its manufactured goods (as it flew around the World (like selling guns/ammunition to dictators in banana republics) to get money and supplies to keep the city operating (and maybe that Columbia itself did alot of robbing various backward parts of the World) --- THEN it might have made alot more sense. More than one commentary about the game also said : How thrown-together the whole game was (in story and content), with a general lack of coherency/consistency and "trying to be too clever" with too many ideas stuffed into it making it one big mess. ---- ---- Skyline system is moronic, and could only be creted by a 'game designer' who shouldn't be allowed to design anything real, as for the protection of public safety.